Sentimientos de graduación
by WMinami
Summary: Yuuko acaba de anunciar su graduación. Así es como se sintieron los miembros mas cercanas a ella antes y después de esto. AKB48 (Actualmente en pausa)
1. Mayu Watanabe-Zannen Shoujo

Sentimientos de graduación

**H****ola, antes de nada esta es mi primera historia, así que se no critiquéis mucho.**

**Decidí hacer esta historia sobre mi grupo favorito, AKB. Espero que os guste**

**Tema de la historia: **Yuuko acaba de anunciar su graduación. Así es como se sintieron los miembros mas cercanas a ella antes y después de esto.

**MAYU WATANABE**

Corro lo más rápido posible por las escaleras. Quedan tres minutos. Voy vestida con un traje que representa a Francia. Me gusta ese país, sobretodo desde que fui en 2009. Quedan dos minuto. Ya estoy cerca, puedo ver esa luz. Escucho mi nombre desesperadamente.

- ¿Dónde esta Mayu?¿Donde esta? Queda poco tiempo para salir- Sabia de quien era esa voz, puesto que la escuchaba casi todos los días. Es dulce a la vez que madura.

-Estoy aquí, Yuihan –Dije acercándome a la capitanía del Team A-Siento llegar tarde, pero me costo ponerme el traje.

Me pare a verla fijamente. Era preciosa. Por lo general ya lo era, pero aquel vestido de egipcia le quedaba bien.

-No pasa nada- Dijo entregándome un micrófono. Tenia el numero 48. Que ironía…- Ya casi es la hora ¿Estas lista?

Definitivamente la mejor opción para sustituir a Mariko-sama. Yui Yokoyama era la viva imagen de Shinoda. Aunque solo mentalmente.

-Si, lo estoy- Conteste encendiendo el micrófono

-Muy bien – Dijo ella sacando una sonrisa- Buena suerte. Y da lo mejor de ti

No pude responderle puesto que nos empezaron a empujar hacia el escenario. Definitivamente los miembros del staff del Kouhaku Uta Gassen son unos antipáticos, nada que ver con los nuestros.

Al fin salimos al escenario. Los focos me cegaron parcialmente la vista, aunque hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que no lo notasen. La presentadora empieza a hablar. Las cámaras nos enfocan. Veo el reflejo del cristal. Solo sonrío yo ¿Por qué todas están serias? Los nervios supongo, yo en parte me estoy forzando a sonreír. Por fin recupere mi vista.

- Por favor preparar la siguiente canción- La voz de la presentadora interrumpió mis pensamientos. Empiezo a seguir los pasos de mis compañeras. Me siento a gusto. Quiero decir, tengo a mi querida Yuki delante, y a mis espaldas tengo a Yuuko, a Rino y a Minami. Me da seguridad.

Rino Sashihara es la manager del teatro de HKT, también ha producido varios festivales y algún que otro single. Además de eso es solista, y este año consiguió ganar las elecciones sin ninguna ayuda de Akimoto.

Minami Takahashi es la capitanía de todos los grupos de esta familia, ella organizo los 110 miembros que se encuentran aquí ahora mismo. No se que seria del grupo sin ella..

Yuuko Oshima, simplemente es perfecta. Buena en baile y canto, en la expresión y en el gravure. También es una fantástica líder. He de reconocer que durante los finales de 2012 sentí un gran odio por ella, ya que me quito el puesto como la _center_ de _UZA_. Pero me di cuenta de que ella realmente se lo merecía y que aun me faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Al fin llegamos al escenario. Sashihara se puso al frente, yo me coloque a su derecha un par de metros detrás de ella. Yuuko estaba a mi lado. Le vi algo extraño a la ardilla ¿Nervios otra vez? No lo creo, esta es tu cuarta vez en este programa.

-¡Mayu! –Susurro una voz a mis espaldas. Al momento reaccione al escuchar la voz e inmediatamente empezó la música. De no haber sido por Rina Kawaei no hiciese empezado a bailar. A pesar de ser la _Baka center _siempre se preocupa por los demás.

Luego tendré que darle las gracias por avisarme.

- _Uanatte yo_- Escuche el solo de Rino ¿Aun vamos a empezar el estribillo? Se me esta haciendo eterno el show.Y por fin llego esa parte. _Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Uhh…_

Al momento me saque el traje y lo lance al público

- Gracias por apoyarnos en 2013- Se escucha la voz de Yuuko por el micrófono ¿Esto estaba planeado?- En este momento hay algo que quiero decir- Miro a mi derecha mientras coloco la base donde puse el micrófono ¿Qué tiene que decir Yuuko? Takahashi esta empezando a llorar. En ese momento caí en la cuenta, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que no sea _eso._

- Yo, Oshima Yuuko, me voy a graduar de AKB48- Me derrumbo por dentro ¿Yuuko? ¿Yuuko Oshima? ¿Esto es un sueño?

La audiencia empieza a gritar. Normal, incluso yo quiero hacerlo. Todo el mundo esta sin palabras.

-Y esta va a ser mi última vez en el Kouhaku Uta Gassen. Para demostrar mis sentimientos de agradecimiento, dejarme cantar una canción en este escenario. Y por favor sigan apoyando a los grupos 48-

¿Cómo puede decir eso en un momento así? Ni siquiera Atsuko Maeda pudo decir eso cuando anuncio su graduación. Intento sonreír, pero tenia que mirar a mis espaldas para ver la reacción de una persona. Kojima Haruna. Haruna es la mejor amiga de Yuuko. Ella nunca llora cuando los miembros anuncian su graduación, pero esta vez seguro que esta llorando. Una pequeña sonrisa. Solo puedo ver eso en su boca ¿Acaso no esta triste? Subo mi vista a sus ojos. Al verlos lo único que podía ver era una gran soledad ¿Desde cuando tiene esa mirada? Ni siquiera cuando Shinoda Mariko anuncio su graduación tenia esa mirada. Creo recordar que solo cuando su antigua mejor amiga, Hitomi Komatani, anuncio su graduación en 2008. Si, es verdad, durante muchos meses tubo esa mirada, hasta que Yuuko y Mariko que acercaron a ella y volvió a ser sonriente. Siento pena por ella, ahora que Yuuko se va, solo le quedan dos amigas, Takahashi y Minegishi, pero no están en el mismo Team.

- Con esta canción AKB48 acabara el 2013- Empieza la música y rápidamente reacciono. La verdad hoy tengo un día bastante despistado.

Bailo lo mejor posible al compás de la música hasta que me toca tener un solo con ella. Intentare sonreir.

- _Itsumo kiiteta favourite song ano kyoku no you ni_

Me di cuenta. Por fin entendí a Yuuko cuando le mire a los ojos en esa estrofa. Solo necesite nueve palabras para prometerme a mi misma intentar que Yuuko tenga la mejor graduación posible.

Al rato de salir del escenario sentía una gran pesadez en mí. Yuki Kashiwagi se encontraba con Haruka Katayama. Me alegro ver que seguían teniendo una gran amistad . Normal, se conocen desde hace siete años. Siento como un brazo rodea mi hombro, sabia quien era. Aika Oota. Mi mejor amiga actualmente miembro de HKT estaba aquí conmigo.

- Mayuyu ¿Estas bien? Te veo algo pálida

Maldición, definitivamente es imposible engañar a mi mejor amiga.

-Lovetan… ¿Por qué?¿Por qué Yuuko se tiene que ir…?- Decir esas palabras fueron suficientes para que me llevara-mejor dicho, arrastrara- al baño.

-Mayuyu, tranquila, respira hondo- Dijo intentando que me relajara. Quien diría que es un año menor que yo- Escúchame, aquí nadie te ve, puedes llorar

Me conoce demasiado bien… Sabe que no me gusta llorar en público y me trajo aquí… gracias amiga. Gracias a Aika deje de contener mis lagrimas y empece a llorar. Todos los sentimientos de mi interior los saque, me desahogué.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien… Yuuko necesita ser libre. Estos siete años y ocho meses que lleva en el grupo los pasó muy mal. Ahora tiene que vivir…

Cada palabra que decía me hizo pensar. Tenia razón.

-Es… es verdad - Dije entre lagrimas.

Quizás aun no sepa muy bien el dolor de Yuuko, pero siempre la admirare. No a la Yuuko Oshima de AKB48. Si no la la Yuuko Oshima de verdad.

**¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os gustase. Aun no se de quien tratara el próximo capitulo, pero lo intentare subir lo mas rápido posible. Saludos y comentar **


	2. Rino Sashihara- Enjou Rousen

**Hola aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Esta vez hablara sobre los sentimientos de Rino Sashihara sobre la graduación de Yuuko. Pero antes quiero decir las razones de por que escogí a Sasshi como narradora. La verdad no se si son realmente cercanas pero lo aparentan. Además este año Rino gano las elecciones dejando a Yuuko en segundo lugar pero a mi parecer Yuuko no se lo tomo a mal. Bueno sin mas dilación el segundo capitulo:**

**Rino Sashihara**

-¿Dónde están las sandalias?-Repetí una y otra vez mientras que al mismo tiempo las buscaba yo misma. En el vestuario hacia un calor tremendo y yo con un yukata puesto, tiene gracia…

- Están aquí – Una mano con las sandalias sujetas aparecieron en frente de mi cara- Estaban debajo del vestuario de _Kamonegikkusu_ de Mirukii

-Enserio, esa Watanabe tiene que dejar de tirar sus cosas por hay- Me queje a la mejor amiga de Miyuki Watanabe- Yamamoto ¿No puedes hacer algo con ella?

La del pelo corto soltó una risita.

-Créeme, todas las miembros de NMB lo hemos intentado, pero no a habido resultado. Por cierto, date prisa o no llegaremos, además con lo lenta que eres corriendo-Sayaka Yamamoto tan directa como siempre. Creo que fue eso lo que le hizo ser la capitanía del primer equipo de NMB.

-¿Debo reírme ante tu chiste?- Coloque mi mano en su hombro para poder colocarme bien las sandalias- Ya esta, vamos para all…

-¡Los miembros que participen en _Koi Suru Fortune Cookie _y en _Heavy Rotation _diríjanse lo mas rápido posible al escenario!- Grito una persona del staff interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Odio que hagan eso-

Suspire. Yamamoto y yo nos encaminamos al escenario. Estaba lejos. Subimos numerosas escaleras sin parar. Cuando solo quedaban dos pisos para llegar yo estaba exhausta

-¿Como… es..?-Mi acompañante interrumpió mis pensamientos-

-¿Eh?- Fue la única interjección que salio por mi boca ¿A que se refería?

-Quiero decir…ese escenario…- Dijo mirando a otro lado para que no viese el color de sus mejillas.

Sonreí. Olvide por completo que esta era la primera vez que NMB48 participaban en el Kouhaku Uta Gassen. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar las mejores palabras que podía usar

-Tranquila, no debes por que preocuparte- Fue lo mejor en lo que pensé. A decir verdad, el escenario al que no íbamos a subir no era algo que se expresase fácilmente con palabras- Se que lo aras bien. Al igual que todas las demás chicas de NMB. Ellas han aprendido de ti, así que es imposible que les salga algo mal

Sayaka me miro a los ojos y solo con eso basto para sabes que estaba agradecida. Después sentí algo raro en mis piernas. Malditas escaleras ¿Por qué tenían que ser tantas? ¿No podían poner ascensor o algo?

_``Solo un escalón mas´´-_Pensaba subiendo el ultimo nombrado. Suspire. Tenia que empezar a plantearme enserio eso de hacer deporte. Al momento de estar a pocos metros del escenario me dieron un micrófono y a Yamamoto otro.

-Numero catorce… justo la mi posición en estas elecciones-Comento irónica- Rino ¿Qué numero tienes?

-El veintiuno- Solté una risa- Mi edad- Eché un vistazo para ver a los miembros. Todas parecían calmadas. Mayu estaba hablando con Yui. Minegishi estaba dando consejos a los miembros que participaban en el programa por primera vez. Yuuko estaba abrazando a Takahashi ¿Por qué? Dudo que Takahashi estuviera nerviosa, después de todo ella siempre mantiene la calma en estos momentos. Luz verde. Eso significa que hay que salir. Ya que yo gane las me tocaba salir de segunda. Afortunadamente la manager tenía que ir primero. Fue un alivio. La presentadora empezó a hablar e hizo alguna pregunta, a lo que yo, solo respondí a una, ya que prefería que hablaran miembros con mas experiencia que yo, como Takamina o Yuuko.

- Por favor preparar la siguiente canción- Mire a presentadora serena y calmada hizo que me tensara. No se por que, pero tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

-Sashihara ¿Estas bien?-Susurro una voz preocupada a mis espaldas- ¿Estas nerviosa?

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada- Respondí en el mismo tono con el que me hablaron- Solo estoy pensando en el 2013-Mentí ¿Por qué lo hice? Por miedo a lo que Minami diría sobre ello.

Me coloque al frente de todas. Me paso una extraña sensación por el estomago. Nervios. Ver todos esos ojos mirando hacia mi, sabes que si tengo un fallo todos lo verán. ¡No! Tengo que controlarme y sacar todos estos pensamientos de mi mente. Conté hasta tres al igual que Takahashi me dijo en los ensayos y empezó la música. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Mi solo. El estribillo. En todos esos momentos pude ver sonrisas pertenecientes a las personas que antes me habían puesto nerviosa. Me alivio. Me di cuenta de lo genial que es ser una _idol_. Hacer lo que mas me gusta y poder darle felicidad a la gente que me observa. Por fin me di cuenta. Acabo la canción y al igual que mis compañeras me quite el vestido y lo tire al publico.

- Gracias por apoyarnos en 2013-Empezó a decir Yuuko- En este momento hay algo que quiero decir- ¿Lo que? Me pregunto una y otra vez. Rina Kawaei se coloca a mi lado

-¿Sabes que va a decir?-Susurro poniendo la base del micrófono en el suelo. Simplemente me limite a negarlo con la cabeza. Me temía lo peor.

- Yo, Oshima Yuuko, me voy a graduar de AKB48- Mis ojos se cristalizan. ¿Por que Yuuko? Riinchan al notar que estaba empezando a llorar coloco su mano derecha en mi espalda, dando golpecitos suaves, para tranquilizarme.

-¿Lo ha dicho?- Le pregunte a la chica tres años menor que yo. Aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de decir. Necesitaba oírlo de la voz de otra persona

-Si, lo dijo- Dijo con un tono suave para que no rompiera a llorar en el escenario- Tranquila- Solo asentí

-Y esta va a ser mi última vez en el Kouhaku Uta Gassen. Para demostrar mis sentimientos de agradecimiento, dejarme cantar una canción en este escenario. Y por favor sigan apoyando a los grupos 48-¿Ultima vez en el Uta Gassen? Es decir, se graduara en 2014. Demasiadas emociones. Me estoy haciendo un gran lío en mi cabeza. Empiezo a pensar en todas las personas que se graduaron en 2013, Itano, Shinoda, Akimoto, Moeno… ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto?¿Por que? ¿Acaso no podemos ser nosotras felicites?

-Sasshi –Me interrumpe Kawaeii- ¿Estas bien?-Le mire secando una lagrima que recorría mi mejilla y asentí- ¿Segura?-Insistió otra vez. El hecho de pasar tiempo con Yui le había echo madurar.

-Si, estoy bien.

- Con esta canción AKB48 acabara el 2013-Acabo finalmente Yuuko. Claramente era la mejor canción para acabar el 2013, después de todo es la canción de Yuuko.

Al acabar salimos rápidamente del escenario. Había un silencio sepulcral por parte de los otros miembros, hasta que se escucho el llanto de Tomu Muto lo rompió. Al momento Kuramochi y Shimada se acercaron a ella para consolarla. Después de que ella acabara con el silencio basto para que otros miembros la imitaran. Yo también lo hice, pero en silencio. Veo a Yokoyama hablando con Kitahara, al parecer aun no dan crédito a lo que se acababa de anunciar. Una mano fría se coloca en mi hombro dándome un golpe suave .

-Sasshi.. lo siento- Dijo la capitanía del Team K- Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero solo lo sabia Takamina…

No le deje seguir hablando y la abrace. Ella se sorprendió, pero me correspondió con el acto.

- Perdóname tu a mi, Yuuko…-Dije entre lagrimas- Si no hubiese participado en las elecciones de este año, tu hubieses ganado, y seguramente esto no habría pasado.

-¡Sasshi! No digas esas tonterías- Me regaño- Yo hacia un largo tiempo que pensaba en esto, es mas, de no haber sido por Acchan me hubiese graduado antes. Pero AKB necesitaba una center, y ahora tu estas en esa posición así que me dejas tranquila. Sasshi, creo en ti para hacer que este grupo valla a la cima. ¿Me lo prometes?

Simplemente asentí tapándome la boca con la mano. Yo, Rino Sashihara, me prometo llevar a AKB48 a lo mas alto, por todas las miembros graduadas, por Yuuko Oshima.

**¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os gustara. Pronto seguiré, dejar los comentarios. Hasta otra **


End file.
